Alive
by FlammeEternelle
Summary: Erica se retrouve à Beacon Hills, sur les conseils d'un de ses amis. Elle pensait pouvoir se contrôler mais elle avait tord. Meurtre s'ensuivent sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose pour arrêter ses folies meurtrières... Mais une bande d'adolescents, tout sauf normaux, s'incrustent dans sa vie, comptant l'aider. Surtout lui, cet imbécile brun roulant dans sa Jeep défectueuse
1. 1

\- Pourquoi Isaac nous a envoyé dans ce bled déjà ?

Je soupire face à l'énième question de Jesse. Cet homme aux cheveux chatains et aux yeux noisettes commence à m'agacer avec ses questions.

\- Mais tu as finis de te plaindre ?! Marmonne Adrien.

 _Et c'est repartis_. Loup-garou et vampire se défient du regard tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Isaac a juste voulu aider Rica en nous faisant venir ici, lance l'homme blond aux yeux bleus.

\- Elle se débrouille très bien sans lui, répond Jesse.

A ma gauche, sur la banquette arrière de la berline noire, le garçon brun aux yeux noisettes affiche un air désespèré.

\- Et c'est vous qui êtes censés être les adultes, marmonne-t-il.

\- Laisse tomber Zayn, dis-je. Ils sont comme deux gamins de sept ans.

A l'avant, les deux adultes faignent ne pas m'avoir entendue et continuent leur petit jeu de regard. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville. _Beacon Hills_. Mon ami Isaac m'avait conseillé de me rendre dans cette ville pour mieux contrôler mes folies meurtrières. Il est vrai que lorsque l'on est un démon, il est moins facile de se contrôler comme pourrait le faire un loup-garou ou un vampire.

Mais pourquoi Diable, Isaac a tenu à ce que je me rende dans cette ville ?

A l'avant, Jesse et Adrien continuent leur combat de regard. Si je ne fais rien, cette histoire risque de durer toute la nuit.

\- Bon, on y va ou merde ? Je demande, exaspèrée.

Adrien secoue la tête en soupirant.

\- Ça va, ça va. On y va princesse, dit-il en enclenchant le moteur du véhicule.

Zayn soupire de soulagement tandis que le paysage se met à défiler sous mes yeux. Des arbres et des arbres, puis des bâtiments et des bâtiments. Une ville comme les autres. Nous roulons pendant un quart d'heure avant de nous arrêter devant un immeuble semblant tomber en ruine. Je grimace.

\- On va devoir vivre dans _ça_ ? Je demande, même si la réponse est évidente.

\- Hé oh ! Je te signale que c'est à cause de toi qu'on est là, lance Jesse. Alors commence pas à te plaindre.

Je souffle tandis que Zayn me lance un regard moqueur. Je lève les yeux au ciel et sort du véhicule avant de m'étirer. Huit heures qu'on roule non-stop... Adrien sort ma valise du coffre et me la tend tandis que je m'approche du bâtiment.

\- J'espère qu'on aura une chambre chacun. J'ai pas envie de dormir avec l'un d'entre vous. Que ce soit la chauve-souris, le médium ou encore la tueuse en série, marmonne Jesse.

Décidemment, monsieur est de mauvaise humeur. Comme si mes soudaines folies meurtrières étaient de ma faute !

\- Dit celui qui perd ses poils et qui déchire les draps dans son sommeil, réplique Zayn.

Je soupire et entre dans le hall de l'immeuble avant d'être rejointe par Adrien, chargés de je-ne-sais-combien de sacs. Du bout des doigts, il me tend des clés.

\- Numéro 33, souffle-t-il.

Je m'avance vers les escaliers et constate qu'il n'y a pas d'ascenseur. _Génial_. Je soupire et commence à gravir les marches grinçantes en traînant ma valise derrière moi. Je monte quatre étages avant d'arriver, essoufflée, devant la porte portant le nombre 33. J'insère la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte avant de m'introduire dans l'appartement.

Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, le lieu est spacieux. Les murs sont beiges et le parquet est brillant. Une grande baie vitrée donné une vue sur la ville éclairée par les rayons du soleil couchant. Je m'avance dans le salon et constate qu'il y a six portes. Une salle de bain, des toilettes et quatre chambres individuelles. Jesse aura une raison en moins de râler, on dirait...

Je fais le tour des quatre chambre et choisis la plus grande. Premier arrivé, premier servi. Je jette ma valise sur le lit double et observe la pièce. Les murs sont également beiges, une armoire en bois est collée au mur au fin-fond de la pièce et un bureau en bois est à côté du placard. Une table de nuit est accrochée au lit et une petite étagère, servant certainement de bibliothèque, est accrochée au-dessus du lit.

J'entends du bruit venant du salon et sourit quelques minutes après en entendant Jesse pester.

\- Putain, elle s'est prit la plus grande chambre !

\- Hé ho, le vocabulaire ! Répond Adrien.

\- Comme si les deux moucherons ne disaient pas des mots vulgaires.

Zayn apparaît à l'encadrement de la porte et me fixe avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Ben quoi ? Je lance innocemment. Fallait vous dépêcher.

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et disparaît. Je souris et commence à défaire ma valise en rangeant les vêtements dans l'armoire et mes objets personnels sur l'étagère et dans les tiroirs du bureau. Au bout de quelques minutes, Adrien crie que c'est l'heure de manger.

\- On est juste à côté, grogne Jesse. Pas la peine d'alerter tout le quartier.

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Zayn et moi prenons place sur le chaises hautes du bar qui sert de table. Adrien sert des pâtes et commence à entamer un sujet auquel je n'avais pas pensé du tout.

\- Ce soir, vous vous couchez tôt tous les deux, dit-il en nous désignant Zayn et moi avec sa fourchette. Vous avez école.

\- C'est juste l'année de Terminale, grogne Zayn. On peut très bien la sauter.

\- Vous avez des examens et je te signale qu'Erica et toi avez des rattrapages à faire.

Le brun lève les yeux au ciel mais ne répond pas. Il est vrai que nous avons loupe pas mal de jours d'école à cause de mes folies meurtrières et des prédictions de Zayn. J'avais arrêter les cours entre dix et quatorze à cause de la mort de ma famille et de la découverte de mes pouvoirs. Puis j'avais repris le lycée mais j'avais séché beaucoup de cours.

\- Le proviseur est au courant de votre arrivée, continu Adrien. Vous n'aurez cas vous rendre à l'administration puis en cours. C'est simple comme bonjour.

\- Et en attendant, chauve-souris et moi chercherons ce qui pourrait bien aider Erica à contrôler ses folies meurtrières, ajoute Jesse.

Zayn et moi hochons la tete, et finissons notre repas dans le silence. Après avoir finis de manger, je débarrasse mon assiette et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Assise sur mon lit, je sors mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à mon ami.

 **A : Isaac**

 ** _Je suis arrivée_**

Je souris lorsque je vois un appel entrant, venant de mon ami. Je m'empresse de décrocher tout en m'appuyant contre la tête de lit.

\- Hey ! Lance-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Salut, je répond en souriant.

\- Vous êtes bien arrivés ?

\- Ouais. Jesse ne fait que de se plaindre mais mis à part ça, tout roule comme sur des roulettes. Et toi ?

\- Comme d'hab.

Je souris.

\- Je suppose que demain tu vas au lycée, ajoute-t-il.

\- J'ai pas trop le choix, je répond en grimaçant.

\- T'inquiètes, le lycée de Beacon Hills est cool. Tu verras.

\- Si c'est toi qui le dis...

\- Râle pas et puis, on se voit demain.

J'esquisse un sourire face à cette pensée.

\- Au fait, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici ?

\- Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureuse de me revoir, répond-il, l'air déçu.

\- Mais oui, tu sais très bien que seul toi compte, dis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Je sais, je te fais confiance.

\- Ne jamais faire confiance à un démon Isaac Chéri.

\- Sauf si ce démon est un ange.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à sa phrase sans aucun sens.

\- Bon, je dois y aller princesse. On se voit demain.

\- C'est ça.

La communication prend fin. C'était court... Mais au moins j'ai pu parler à mon ami. Je règle une sonnerie pour 8h15 avant d'éteindre la lumière et de m'enfouir sous ma couette.


	2. 2

\- Je suppose que l'on doit entrer, soupire Zayn.

Je hoche la tête tout en fixant la porte en bois avec l'étiquette ou il est écrit _Proviseur_. Je pince les lèvres et toque à la porte avant d'entrer. Un homme roux aux yeux verts nous fait face, l'air sérieux.

\- Bonjour, lance Zayn. Nous sommes...

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, coupe le proviseur. Monsieur Gonzales et Mademoiselle Mora, c'est ça ?

Le brun hoche la tête tandis que je reserre ma prise sur la sangle de ma sacoche. Le proviseur sourit et fouille dans son tiroir avant de nous rendre deux papiers et deux clés.

\- Voici vos emplois du temps et vos clés de casiers. Vous vous y rendrez plus tard. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre salle de cours, dit-il en se levant.

\- Qui est ? Demande Zayn.

\- Économie.

Nous hochons la tête et suivons l'homme à travers les couloirs déserts. Nous arrivons devant une porte où l'on peut entendre une voix crier de l'autre côté. Je jette un regard à Zayn avant de grimacer. Le professeur ne semble pas commode. Le proviseur soupire et toque à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrer dans la pièce. Le professeur, un homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns en pétards, s'arrête de crier et se tourne vers le roux.

\- Et bien monsieur Finstock, vous semblez en forme, lance sarcastiquement le proviseur.

\- Toujours, répond le professeur.

\- Je vous amène deux nouveaux élèves. Soyez sympathique avec eux.

Je ne sais pas exactement s'il avait dis ça aux élèves ou à Finstock. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche pas mal que l'on sois sympathique ou non avec moi. Du moment que l'on me laisse tranquille. Le proviseur secoue la tête et referme la porte, nous laissant seuls, Zayn et moi, face à ce prof avec un air de savant fou et la vingtaine de paire d'oeils nous fixant.

\- Bon les gars, je vais être clair avec vous. Tout le monde m'appelle Coach, donc vous m'appelez Coach, dit le professeur. C'est quoi vos p'tits noms ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure tandis que Zayn répond:

\- Zayn Gonzales et Erica Mora.

\- Elle pouvait parler, lance Finstock à mon intention.

Je relève la tête et le défit du regard avant d'aller m'asseoir à une place libre. Je m'avance au milieu de la rangée de curieux et finit par m'asseoir à une table au fond, à côté d'un garçon brun au yeux dorés. Zayn, lui, s'installe a quelques tables plus loin. Je cherche Isaac des yeux dans la salle, mais ne le vois pas. On ne doit pas avoir les meme cours... Je soupire et essaie de me concentrer sur le cours, malgré le fait que je ne comprenne rien.

A ma droite, le garçon brun discute à voix basse avec le garçon de devant, un grand brun à la peau mâte. Je n'écoute pas un mot de leur conversation, pas le moins du monde intéressée.

\- Un problème Stilinski ? Lance le professeur à l'intention du garçon aux yeux dorés.

\- Non Coach, répond l'intéressé.

\- Ok alors tu la fermes.

Le jeune homme croise les bras mais dès que Finstock à le dos tourné, il reprend sa conversation avec le grand brun.

Je les ignore et dès que la sonnerie retentit, je m'empresse de ranger mes affaires et de rejoindre Zayn. En sortant de la salle de classe, il me demande :

\- Tu y as compris quelque chose, toi, à ce cours ?

\- Rien du tout.

Il soupire et nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque, étant donné que nous avons un trou. Nous nous installons à une table.

\- On fait quoi ? On lit ? Me demande Zayn, l'air moqueur.

\- Oh ferme-la.

Il sourit et je m'allonge sur la table. Franchement. Qu'est ce que je viens faire ici alors que la dernière chose que j'ai apprise à l'école, c'est une histoire de théorème de Thales auquel je n'ai absolument rien compris ? Et puis, où est Isaac ? Il m'a promis que l'on se verrai aujourd'hui.

\- Rica ? Chuchote Zayn.

\- Mmh? Je réponds en relevant légèrement la tête.

\- On est surveillé.

Je fronce les sourcils et me retourne. Effectivement, un garçon chatains clairs aux yeux bleus et un autre à la peau noire, nous fixent depuis l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? Je demande.

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? J'ai pas l'ouïe fine moi, répond Zayn en haussant les épaules.

Je fais la moue et décide d'ignorer les deux observateurs en me recouchant sur la table. Je commençais à m'endormir lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Je soupire et quitte la bibliothèque tel un zombie en me séparant de Zayn. Lui et moi n'avons pas les même cours pour le reste de la journée.

J'enchaîne chimie et histoire sans voir une seule trace d'Isaac avant que finalement, l'heure du déjeuner n'arrive. Alors que je rejoins Zayn à la cafétéria, je bute contre quelque chose. Je fronce les sourcils en tournant sur moi-même, mais ne vois rien. Sauf si je prends en compte cet espèce de relief qui se déplace. Je suis la chose et lorsque je me retrouve seule dans un couloir avec elle, je réussis à l'attraper. La chose apparaît, se révélant être un garçon chatains aux yeux noisettes. Il semble abasourdit et surprit.

\- Que... comment tu m'as eu ? Demande-t-il, visiblement décontenancé.

\- Un relief qui se déplace ne passe pas inaperçue, je répond en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui mais...en général, personne ne me vois.

\- Et bien moi je t'ai vu.

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- S'il te plait, ne dis rien à personne, dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

J'ouvre la bouche mais suis interrompu par un cri.

\- Corey !

Le volume sonore diminue jusqu'à devenir silence lorsque la personne m'aperçois avec le dénommé Corey. Il s'agit du garçon à la peau noire qui m'observait à la bibliothèque.

\- Euh... Salut, dit-il avec un signe de main avant de lancer à son ami. Corey, dépêche-toi. Liam nous attend.

Le garçon ne bouge pas d'un pouce et semble gêné.

\- Euh... Mason ? Elle m'a vu, dit-il en me désignant de la tête.

\- Mais tout le monde te vois Corey, répond le dénommé Mason en affichant un faux sourire.

\- Non mais je veux dire. Elle m'a _vraiment_ vu.

Une grimace s'affiche sur le visage du jeune homme tandis qu'il s'approche un peu plus de nous.

\- Écoute, me lance-t-il. Ne dis rien s'il te plaît. On peut te payer si tu veux.

\- Je ne veux pas d'argent, je répond en secouant la tête. Je me fiche de savoir que tu es un homme invisible...

\- Caméléon, me coupe Mason.

\- Caméléon, je reprend. Bref, je veux juste que vous arrêtiez de me suivre.

\- On te suit pas...

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, toi et ton ami, m'observer à la bibliothèque ? Je lance avant de me tourner vers Corey. Et toi, j'ai bien vu que tu me suivais.

Une grimace s'affiche sur leur visage tandis que Corey s'excuse d'une petite voix.

\- Désolé. J'étais juste curieux.

\- Garde ta curiosité pour autre chose.

Je leur souris avant de tourner les talons et de me diriger vers la cafétéria. J'attrape un plateau et à manger avant de le diriger vers Zayn, qui est as dit à une table au fond.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, me lance-t-il une fois que je suis arrivée à sa hauteur.

\- Quoi, je t'ai manque Zény ? Je rétorque d'une voix moqueuse.

\- J'avoue que je me sentais seul.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et entame ma salade tandis que Zayn me parle de son incompréhensible cours de maths.

\- Au fait, tu as vu Isaac ? Je lui demande au bout d'un moment.

Il secoue la tête. _Mais où est-ce qu'il est ?_

La fin de la journée arrivé rapidement et tandis que Zayn et moi sortons du lycée, le son d'un klaxon retentit. Je fronce les sourcils et sourit lorsque j'aperçoit Adrien, appuyé contre la berline. Nous nous dirigeons vers lui et montons dans le véhicule avant que celui-ci ne se mette à avancer.

\- Alors cette première journée ? Demande le vampire.

\- Et bien... comment te dire que c'est comme aller au Japon sans en comprendre un mot de japonais ? Lance Zayn.

Adrien ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il n'a pas le temps de le faire, car il freine brusquement, nous projetant tous vers l'avant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je lui demande.

\- Demande à l'abruti qui vient de sortir de sa place de parking sans faire attention, râle-t-il.

Je soupire et sort de la voiture pour m'approche de l'abruti en question. Le fameux Stilinski est au volant d'une Jeep bleue et semble s'énerver sur le moteur. Je m'approche et toque à la fenêtre. Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi avant d'ouvrir la vitre.

\- Oui ? Demande-t-il.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- J'essaie de démarrer, ça se voit pas ?

\- On a failli te rentrer dedans !

Je désigne la berline du doigt tandis que le garçon grimace.

\- Ah. Désolé j'ai pas fais attention, s'excuse-t-il.

\- Merci j'avais remarqué.

Je croise les bras tandis qu'il tourne la clé dans le contact, démarrant le véhicule. Je soupire tandis qu'il me sourit.

\- Stiles, me dit-il.

Je mets plusieurs secondes à réalisé qu'il s'agit de son prénom. _Stiles Stilinski_. Et bien comme ça, je n'aurais pas de problèmes à retenir son nom.

\- Erica, je répond.

\- Je sais, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je ne répond pas et retourne dans la berline.

\- Qui c'était ? Demande Adrien.

\- Un imbécile de notre cours d'économie, je répond.

Il hoche la tête et attend que la Jeep bleue ait quitté le parking pour démarrer. Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, je salue Jesse et file dans ma chambre en me jetant sur mon lit après avoir posé mon sac. J'allume mon téléphone et constate que j'ai reçu un message d'Isaac.

 **De: Isaac** ** _Alors cette journée ?_**

 **A: Isaac** ** _Horrible. Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout_**

 **De: Isaac** ** _J'ai pas pu venir..._**

 **A: Isaac** ** _Ok. Mais ça aurait été plus sympa de prévenir_**

 **De: Isaac** ** _Désolé_** ** _On se voit bientôt, promis_**

Je répond "ok" et verrouille mon téléphone avant de prendre conscience de quelque chose d'horrible... j'ai des _devoirs_. Je grimace et sors tout de même mes livres, stylos et cahiers avant d'essayer de me mettre au boulot. Mais les phrases paraissent sans queue bi tête, les unes autant que les autres. Je laisse rapidement tombé avant de me mettre en position étoile de mer sur mon lit.


End file.
